


Crocheted RayK Doll

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Crochet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A RayK doll I crocheted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crocheted RayK Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Ray a poncho because I loved the poncho and it's easy to crochet


End file.
